cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Where Existence Begins
|caption 3 = 生的起始之地 (Where Existence Begins)}} (No quest info is available at the moment). Where Existence Begins is the 12th Standard Regional Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Korean version of Crash Fever. After the events of The Untold Story Begins, Pyohun Daedeok passes away in front of his lover Hui-Yeon, after defending the adapter from Miho's attack. Hui-Yeon blames herself for staying in the heavens too long, and her eyes fill with anger and tears as she vows to find a way to bring him back, as her wings turn black. Cheon-ho looked at the devastated Hui-Yeon, and felt guilt since this was all due to her sister's actions. She stutters and asks if Hui-Yeon would do anything to bring Pyohun Daedeok, even if it was only temporary and even if it meant banishment from the heavens. Hui-Yeon responds that she doesn't care what it takes, she would do anything to get him back. Cheon-ho mentions she heard Shang Di mention there was a place "where life and death begin", and a special flower in that place can revive those who died. She then mentions that only the one who manages the flower garden has access to the flowers, so they might have to fight him. After seeing the look in Hui-Yeon's eyes, she says she will guide her to the area, Seocheon Garden. Gangrim and Jeon Woochi offer to tag along as well. Hui-Yeon thanks them, and they head out. They are confronted by angels asking if they have a permit and say they aren't allowed to be there, but the group fights past them anyways. They manage to acquire the Flesh Flower, one of five flowers needed, and then run into Saradoryeong, the head manager of Seocheon Garden. Saradoryeong warns them that what they are doing is against the heavens' will, and asks Hui-Yeon if she is not a resident of the skies. Hui-Yeon just responds by saying she is doing it for her loved one. Saradoryeong asks her why she is acting so selfishly, considering how she is an angel who is supposed to uphold the order of the heavens. After they continue fighting, Saradoryeong says that it would be fitting for them all to die there, as it is a place of life and death. He continues by saying that the flower they seek can't be touched by anyone, and not even he himself can touch it. He then asks if they have any idea how much he has sacrificed for that garden. However, Saradoryeong is defeated, and he retreats back into the flower garden. He warns them that while bravery will earn one honor, only death awaits ambition. Hui-Yeon grabs the other flowers, and brings them to Pyohun Daedeok's lifeless body, and uses them to bring him back to life. He awakens to a glaring light, unsure of what is going on, and sees Hui-Yeon holding his hand. The group starts crying tears of happiness now that Pyohun Daedeok is alive. Pyohun Daedeok was still confused about the whole situation, and asks Cheon-ho about what happened. She tells him what happened, and he is touched that everyone cared that much for him. If the Rage version of Hui-Yeon is brought to the epilogue, an additional scene is shown where Hui-Yeon says she couldn't imagine living without him, and how she never wants to leave his side again. If the Revived version of Pyohun Daedeok is brought to the epilogue, an additional scene is shown where Pyohun Daedeok mentions he was happy for the day she first showed up in front of him and became a part of his destiny. Soon after, the events of The Manager of Seocheon Garden occurs. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit for this quest is the Rage version of Hui-Yeon. Quest Overview 1 Oath= |-| 2 A Ray of Light= |-| Ultimate HM - Where Life Begins= |-| Ep. They Who Disobey Nature= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Ultimate ** Resuscitation flowers: There are 5 kinds of Rebirth Flowers in the Seocheon Garden, Blood, Flesh, Skeletal, Breath and the Soul Flower. ** The manager of Seocheon Garden: It is the god who manages the Flowers of Seocheon Garden. ** Pyohun Daedeok's revival: It was Miho's attack that lost him his life, but with the help of Hui-Yeon and the Adapter, they were able to revive him. ** Seocheon Garden: Many beautiful flowers are in bloom, but some grow not from the ground. Each with it's own unique ability, such as resuscitation * Epilogue ** Pyohun Daedeok and Hui-Yeon: Pyohun and Hui-Yeon are holding hands, looking at each other. Trying to make up for the time they were separated. ** What fate is...: It is said that we can seize fate only through our own heart, not luck. Trivia Despite the character being labelled as "Gangrim & Jeon Woochi" in the second prologue, the actual unit used is "Rulers Jeon Woochi & Gangrim", so it should be the other way around. Category:Korea Ultimates